twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth is a character prominently featured in the Twisted Metal series. The character is an ice-cream truck driven by serial killer clown, Needles Kane. He is the series' trademark character, notable for his flaming head, and has appeared in every Twisted Metal game up-to-date. Twisted Metal In Twisted Metal, Needles Kane is a serial killer clown who enters the contest in search of his best friend. Sweet Tooth is one of the best vehicles in this game, with a deadly napalm ice-cream cone special which causes massive damage (at the price of no homing capabilities). Character Info "An escaped mental patient, Sweet Tooth is a man on a mission. He has entered Twisted Metal in hopes of gaining the one prize that means more to him than anything in the world...his best friend" Vehicle: Sweet Tooth "While it drives like a bathtub on wheels, this baby is POWERFUL! Watch out for its napalm ice cream cones!" License Plate: 'ISKREEM (Ice Cream, or I Scream) '''Ending: ' "As you know. i shall now grant any prize you request, but i am confused. You are only asking for THIS!?" Calypso holds a crumpled up paper bag in his hands. "I can offer you ANYTHING, Sweet Tooth! Money, fame, even power.. you dare INSULT ME!?" Calypso screams. "But your mind is made up. Ever since you escaped from the mental ward 5 years ago, you have been searching for this bag. Because, in your twisted mind, this bag is much more than just a bag. Oh Yes! It is..a friend! CRAZY HAROLD THE WACKY LUNCH SACK'!! and he has come home!" Plunging one hand into the bag, placing the other hand on the wheel, you speed off into the LA night searching for new victims... and looking for a new life where you and your bag can be happy at last! '''High Octane Ending:' Needles arrives in Calypso's lair with a female hostage in tow. After retrieving the paper bag, Needles opens fire on everyone in vicinity until the hostage unties herself and holds a gun to his head. Calypso thanks the woman for stopping Needles' carnage, but she calls them both freaks and tells them she's leaving with the truck. ''Notes: Needles does not have his trademark "flaming head" in this game. Instead, he has green clown hair.'' Twisted Metal 2 Appearing as a hidden vehicle, Sweet Tooth is known to be a deadly opponent in tournaments and death-matches. Again, it was driven by Needles Kane who desired to become an object (if not deity) of fear to people. Character Info "My first home was the circus, my second was a state Institute, my next home will be yours, I will be the man who hides under your bed, in your closet, in your mind, when i win, you'll never be too far from me." Special: 'Napalm Cones Homing pink cones missiles that wave in mid-air that are more accurate from further ranges. They follow your enemies until they hit them or a wall. His special regenerates quite fast, so it can be spammed; However, it is not that strong. '''Ending: ' Calypso narrates the story and says that Sweet Tooth told him he wanted to live out his greatest fantasy, which is to become a bug in a tiny little garden away from the people who think he is crazy as a final escape from his madness. Sweet Tooth is seen as a bug in a garden killing any bug who dares get in his way while he dreams of his come back to the real world. Twisted Metal 3 A force to be reckoned with, Sweet Tooth was massively modified for the third tournament. He is again, a secret character. It was driven yet again by Needles Kane who wanted to eat all the candy and ice-cream. Character Info "I scream, you scream, we all scream for...me! Gather 'round kiddies, and let me show you just how sweet I can be! I have plenty of frosty, explosive treats for all the Twisted Metal contestants!" 'Special: '''Flaming Head Launches a giant remote bomb shaped as Sweet Tooth's flaming head. It explodes in contact with any mobile or until you detonate it. '''Ending: '''Sweet Tooth wishes to eat all the candy and ice cream he wants. Calypso, instead, sends him to a dentist. He can be seen strapped to the dentist's chair and his mouth being held by arms of metal and about to be drilled. Twisted Metal 4 Yet deadlier than ever, Sweet Tooth's special is one of the best in the game. This time, he is the last opposing boss and the hardest boss to destroy. His special can be considered to be the most powerful and broken of any in the series. Sweet Tooth's special is called "Henchmen". When fired, three orbs are aimed at the target (with homing capabilities)and they trap the opponent. The other two orbs (taking the forms of Sweet Tooth's henchmen) launch missiles (green face)and flame (red face). This special was overpowered because of the sheer amount of time spent trapped during the attack and the possibility of a one-hit K.O. Again, it was driven by Needles Kane who had overthrown Calypso and taken over the Twisted Metal tournament. Twisted Metal: Black Sweet Tooth is portrayed as more of a natural serial murderer in this incarnation of the series. His ice cream truck is modified yet again, and his special is a transformation that fires 20 zoomy missles (2 salvos). It was again driven by Needles Kane who wanted to extinguish the flames on his head, which were cursed upon him by Brimstone prior to his execution. The story this time is about Sweet Tooth being captured and put into Bla ckfield Asylum because of all his murderous tactics. But, Calypso comes to tell him of his contest and offers a spot to Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth doesn't really want anything but eventually comes up with the idea to ask for a way to stop his curse. At the end, Calypso was true to his word and handed Sweet Tooth (a.k.a. Needles) a vile filled with the Preacher's blood. Calypso said if he drank it his curse would end, but if Needles ever went back to his killing ways, the antidote would wear off. Sweet Tooth smashed the vile and killed Calypso. Twisted Metal:Small Brawl Character Info Sweet Tooth returns as a mere troublemaker. His special is an ice cream based ricochet attack that would bounce off walls for an extended period of time. It was driven presuembly by a child form of Needles Kane who entered under the guise of getting some ice-cream. '''Ending: '''Calypso shows Sweet Tooth, an ice cream truck (it oddly resembles the remote controlled car) and wonders why he would only think about ice cream when he could have anything he wanted. We later see Calypso strapped on the front of the car with Sweet Tooth driving. While Calypso begged him to stop the car, we see police cars chasing him. Twisted Metal:Head On Needles Kane, in this game, is revealed to be another personality of Marcus Kane, the driver of Roadkill. Needles' goal in this tournament is to take over Twisted Metal and run the tournament himself. In this tournament, if Marcus gives into his Needles' persona, the two become the driver of Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth, the game's last two bosses. Character Bio '''Special Weapon: Napalm Cone-' Fires flaming clown heads from the top of the ice cream truck. It can bounce off walls. '''Ending: When Calypso asked Needles what his desire was, Needles explained that he was looking at his face for "a long time" and wanted a new one. Calypso asked him if his wish was a facelift, but Needles replied no and explained more: "We've been doing this for a long time, haven't we? For every Twisted Metal, I kill and destroy for you. I wish to continue to sit on your throne surrounded by you guards and women. I think, you had enough fun for a while." When asked for his prize, Needles answers that he becomes Calypso, while Calypso becomes Needles. Calypso refused to give him the wish, but he had no choice. Once Calypso was in Sweet Tooth's body, he ordered the guards to shoot the intruder which was himself!. As his body and one of the guards body (the one Needles ran over earlier) were dragged away, Needles in Calypso's body laughs wickedly while surrounded by his women Twisted Metal Lost Needles Kane drives Gold Tooth with the same special weapon but stronger armor. Personal Life Needles is the son of Charlie Kane, the driver of Yellow Jacket. In the first Twisted Metal, Charlie enters the contest in search of his son, and in Twisted Metal: Black, he is killed by Needles while driving his cab. In Twisted Metal: Black, it is also revealed that Needles has a brother, who was also present at the time of his father's death. However, it was revealed that Twisted Metal: Black was only a dream/idea by Needles, and therefore is not considered to be canon to his actual storyline. Sweet Tooth appears as a bonus costume in "War of the Monsters" videogame if you have a Twisted Metal Black save data, but does not have a story and is just a bonus costume. Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 4 Contestants Category:Characters